A Wolf's Eye View
by Dragon of the Water
Summary: My name is Naomie, I belong to no village and I have done terrible things. There isn't only one victim who has a demon locked inside of them...CHAPTER SIX UP!
1. Prologe

-Running Away-

I was running. Running away from my past, a past where all happiness had been shattered just nights ago. The image of the woman I had loved so dearly on the floor in a pool of her own blood haunted my mind. I was running away from the future, which I had not yet deciphered but I knew was filled with more hardships and sorrow. Maybe though, just maybe I was running towards it, I really had nothing else to live for. But most of all I was running form the present, where six sound jonins where chasing after me with the intent of killing. I guess you could say that was what I was running away from them at the moment. Why you ask? Now that's a story I would that I wish I understood...

I dodged another kunai as I flipped aver a fallen tree. I had almost no energy, no chakra and no last minute ideas to get myself out of this mess. Not that this was anything new. Running for my life was what I had done for the past, what, six years? The only thing that was new was the sharp pain inside my heart. What was new was that for once I had found someone who didn't care what I had inside of me, but loved me for who I was. What was new was that that person was viciously taken away from me when I least expected it and how I saw my whole fragile world that I had just started to rebuild shatter into a million pieces in front of my eyes.

A large shurikan flew by me and sliced through a tree, landing in the underbrush. I sighed with relief, only to feel excruciating pain explode in my back. 'Scratch this, this all has to end. Now," I reached up to grab hold a tree branch above me and swung up until I sat on it. The jonins stopped, wary of my sudden change of tactics. 'I'm sorry Ah-Mah, I will have to use it once more' I forced chakra through my hands into the tree, moaning under my breath. I looked up at them. Their faces were filled with fear and I knew why.

Every time I used this…'power' my eyes turned a bloody red with slitted pupils, reveling what I was inside. 'No' I shook my head. 'That's not me. Its because of…' I shook my head again, dispelling the thought. Right now I had to stay alive. Only when I finished these ninjas off could I think about how screwed up my life was.

I gritted my teeth as my plan unfolded. Thick, earthy vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around each jonin, binding them unmercifully. They then dragged them downward into the earth, getting rid of any evidence of the bodies. I shut of the chakra supply as the job was finished. Exhaustion seeped quickly through my muscles, paralyzing them with a power stronger than any poison. I tittered for a minute, then toppled off the branch to the ground below.

* * *

_I found myself inside my mind looking at a large cage with a worn and battered looking seal plastered to the bars. Inside I saw a flash of colored tails and two blood-red eyes peered back at me. _

_**What did you do now pup? **The demon asked, using its nickname for me. I scowled. _

_"I almost got killed because of you, that's what" It heaved a great sigh._

_**Why am I always the one who gets blamed for everything? I am not the one in control of your body: you are. **My frown deepened. _

_"I know that. But if you weren't the hell inside me, we wouldn't have so many problems, now would we?" Its flashed its five colorful tails angrily._

_**Do you think I enjoy being inside you? I was not I, human child, that wanted to be locked up inside a vessel as weak as you. **I sighed, knowing there was no use talking any sense into it._

_"I know I know…can you stop ranting and heal us already?" Its eyes narrowed even more._

_**We already went over this. I cannot heal you, that is not in my power. **_

_"Aren't you supposed to be one of the high and mighty nine demon lords?" it lashed out its tails._

_**Do not underestimate my power human child for am I not **__**Houkou, the five tailed dog of the five elements? True I cannot heal you, but that does not at all mean I am weak. **A small growl escaped my throat._

"_Fine…is there at least anything we can do?" I calmed down a little by now, its tails swishing back and forth slowly as it paced around the cave._

_**Unfortunately there is not. What I do know is that we are in the Fire Country, about two days away from Kohana, the village hidden the leaves. I suggest when you wake up you go there for supplies and then scram. Orochimaru won't give up that easily. **It's eyes soften a bit. _

_**But sleep now, Naomie-pup. You have done well. **I smirked sleepily._

_Did I just hear a compliment out of you?"

* * *

_

So that's the first chp! Please review!


	2. The Beginning

Thankx for all the reviews! You guys are great! Here is the next chp:

* * *

-The Beginning-

I felt something wet being pressed against my forehead. It prodded over and over then stopped. A big warm, wet something then was slapped against my cheek. I groaned and it froze and retreated, only to vigorously renew its efforts.

"Stop…" I mumbled softly. I cracked open one eye to see a furry face with a long tongue inches from my face.

Wait…a furry face?

I gasped and shot upright without thinking. Almost immediately, pain shot through my body, reminding me what had happened. I just sat there, waiting for the dizziness to stop and I heard a whimper besides me. I turned to find myself staring into forest-green eyes. Then I remembered why I got up so fast.

"Agrona!" I nearly screeched, throwing my arms around her neck. She wriggled with happiness and her whole body moved as her tail thumped the ground rapidly. I released her from my embrace to look at her.

Agrona was a big wolf with a silver-streaked, black coat and emerald eyes. Her belly, chest and face were white and her tail was tipped with silver, which was swaying back and forth so fast that a cloud of dust had formed. She nuzzled her wet nose into me and I stroked her ears.

I had found Agrona when she was just a week old pup, starving and deserted. I was overcome with pity and from that day on I had taken care of her. It still amazed me how big she was. It didn't really show at first when she was growing, but when we encountered another wolf pack on our travels, I saw that she was almost twice as big as them. Currently she was up to my waist, but I knew it wouldn't surprise me if she grew another few inches.

There was also another thing that was different about Agrona. She was extremely intelligent, with the smarts equal to about an eight-year old. She understood almost anything I said to her and picked on my feelings fairly quickly. I also helped that I could understand her to some degree, the result of the only good thing that came out of having a demon wolf locked inside of you.

Damn. That reminded me. I tried to stand up but my legs felt like jello and trembled under my weight. Agrona whimpered and pushed up against me, offering support. After a couple of awkward minutes, I managed to right myself leaning heavily on the she-wolf's back. I gritted my teeth, ignoring the pain.

"Come on Ona, lets go" I commanded, using her nickname. She yipped and started to walk forward.

* * *

We didn't travel long before it was dusk. Every step I took caused my side to burn relentlessly. Agrona noticed my pain and stopped every once in a while. Finally as the sun set, she stopped.

"Come Ona…we can walk a little farther today…" She sat on her haunches stubbornly and stared up at me, as if to say _'You wish…'_ I sighed.

"Fine…get us dinner would you?" She barked and ran off, nose low to the ground. I smiled. It was really nice having a companion like her…I shook my head. _'Come on, focus on surviving here!'_ I reached into my left angle pouch and took out some fire-proof matches. After lighting a fire, I made an inventory of what I still had with me. _'Matches check; medicine bag check; shurikan and kunai check; scrolls check; I think that's about everything…almost' _I pulled out a small chain that had a circle with a swirl in the middle. I cradled it in my hand and a tear dropped onto it.

'_Oh Ah-Mah…why did you have to go?'_ My fist closed around the necklace. _'But you won't have died in vain. I will kill them all if it's the last thing I do…I will avenge you'_ I reached up and clasped the necklace around my neck, fingering the swirl. _'So that's what I have become…an avenger…'_

Agrona then burst into camp, interrupting my thoughts. She had five rabbits stuffed into her jaws looking pleased with herself. She walked over but became nervous when she sensed my dark mood and stopped. I smiled at her.

"It's alright Agrona, I'm fine. Now let's see what you caught us!" She immediately brightened and ran over, dropping the dead carcasses at my feet. I picked one up and felt for any signs of starvation or disease. I grinned at her.

"These are excellent catches Ona, good job!" I praised her as I scratched under her chin. She sighed and leaned into my touch, thumping her leg. I smiled to myself. I loved her little quirks; she was always able to make me smile.

I quickly skinned and gutted the rabbits, suddenly noticing how hungry we both were. After eating a filling meal, I gathered as many leaves as I could find and made a small bed. _'Not exactly a five star hotel, but it will do'_ Agrona paced around in a circle before finally plopping down in front of the fire.

"Wake me up when the fire goes down…" I murmured to her. She yipped softly and gazed outward, looking for any threats in the shadows. And that's the last thing I saw before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE LOST!" Naruto screamed at the raven-haired boy. Sasuke sighed. 

"We are not lost…we just wandered off the road" Naruto turned to his sensei.

"Well, why weren't you paying attention?"

"Um…I trusted in you so completely that I left the directions up to you?" Sakura sighed.

"Honestly sensei, that is the worst excuse I have heard out of you yet" Kakashi just shrugged.

"Relax, I know where we are. It will just take a couple hours longer to get back to the village" The blonde's face turned livid.

"A COUPLE MORE HOURS!"

"That's what he said stupid" Sasueke shot back. The blonde cried anime style.

"More hours I have to stay away from my ramen…"

"Oh grow up Naruto, it won't kill you!" the pink-haired kinochi grumbled smacking him on the head.

"But Sakura…"

"Both of you shut up. Some of us are trying to get some sleep!" Sasuke growled, already in his sleeping bag. Kakashi nodded.

"He's right you know, better get some sleep. We have a long day of walking ahead of us" He reminded them.

Grumbling, Naruto went to his sleeping bag as did Sakura, completely unaware, what the next day was going to bring.

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? Yes I know this was a stall chp but the next will be better! Till next time… 


	3. Unexpected Meeting

Heya! I'm back! Thanx for everyone who reviewed! I love you peoples!

* * *

I yawned and rolled over, forgetting that I was on a small grass bed. I felt a small rock push into my back annoyingly and I rolled back over. I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at Agrona. She was curled up with her tail on top of her nose. It would flutter in the air occasionally as she breathed. 

I sat up and looked around. The sky was filled with soft swirls of reds and oranges, pinks and yellows which told me it was about dawn. I crawled off the bed, rustling the leaves under me. Agrona's head immediately shot up at the noise. I winced at my careless mistake. _'Oh man, I forgot she was a light sleeper'_

"It's ok Ona, just me" She barked and yawned, showing her numerous dagger-like teeth. I waved my hand in front of my nose.

"Pee-u...talk about morning breath" I teased. She barked, looking slightly offended. I ruffled her already messy hair.

"Relax girl, I was just kidding!" She barked again, seemingly satisfied with my answer. I got up and stretched my sleepy limbs, realizing that I _could_ stretch. I yawned again.

"Seems that I feel a whole lot better today. Shall we get going then?" She barked and yipped at me, and pretended to pounce on something. I grinned at her.

"You're right, how could I forget breakfast? We wouldn't want you to skip a meal would we?" She ran over and nipped at my heels, barking excitingly. I laughed again.

"All right all right, do I need to glue down your paws to make you wait?" She quickly sat down. I'm guessing gluing her paws down was not on her 'to-do' list. I sighed with a smile. After having a small breakfast of leftover meat, I went over to the camp fire, tossing the stones away from us and using Agrona's tail to sweep the remains clean. We looked back to admire our work.

"Now I know we are not the best housemaids, but I'm assuming that's a job well done, don't you?" She barked, her tongue hanging out.

"Come on Ona," I said getting serious, "we better start moving" I patted my thigh, a sign for her to follow. She obediently appeared pressed against my leg, obviously remembering yesterday. And we started off.

* * *

"Are we there YET!" Naruto asked again. Sasuke's eye twitched. 

"No stupid, we just started. Care to enlighten us on how we could be there after setting out five minutes ago?" Naruto looked indignant.

"I didn't know it was five minutes!" Sasuke sighed.

"I'm surprised you know anything…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"It means you're a moron…"

"AM NOT!"

"Guys…bickering won't get us there faster you know…"

"What does bickering mean?" Everyone sweatdropped.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me like that?" A throbbing vein appeared above Sakura's head.

"We are staring at you because we can't believe how STUPID YOU ARE!" Naruto gave her a sad look and said whiningly:

"But _Sakura_…" Kakashi stopped suddenly. Sasuke was right behind him and managed to move out of the way, making Naruto (who was behind Sasuke) bump intoKakashi instead. Naruto shot him a look.

"What was that for sensei?" Kakashi was silent for a moment, then went back to reading his book. ((A/N –eye twitching- …perverted book…must burn book…))

"Nothing, thought I heard something" Naruto's eyes bulged.

"WTF! THAT WAS FOR NOTHING! WHY I OUTA –" he said trying to strangle Kakashi while Sakura was holding him back, sweatdropping. The next scene was so fast that later all of them would have a hard time remembering it.

In one swift motion, Sasuke pulled out a kunai and aimed it off to his right. As it disappeared into the forest, five kunai shot out aimed towards him in retaliation. He quickly jumped out the way and landed smoothly while Naruto and Sakura just sat there staring. Naruto was the first to speak up((A/N…I mean scream…))

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR MORON! YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED!" Sasuke sighed.

"You really don't know how much of an idiot you are. Something was there…that was what you had sensed before, right sensei?" Kakashi put his book away ((A/N …-eye twitching- god damn that book…EVIL!))

"Correct Sasuke" Naruto pouted because Sasuke had once again gotten all the glory and Sakura pouted because she had lost a chance to impress Sasuke. Kakashi just stood there.

"Come on out," the jonin called, "we know you are there" They heard a sigh beyond the tree.

"I guess you do..." and out stepped a girl about the geninsage with light brown hair that had blonde streaks in it. She had vivid sapphire blue eyes and an angular face. She wore a black camisole with a blue sleeve-less top outlined in black over it. On her right arm she had a long black fingerless glove that reached to her elbow and had blue designs on it. On her left hand she had a normal black fingerless glove. She had a black-outlined, blue skirt that reached to her knees and the bottom looked like the bottom of a diamond. It had two slits on the sides going to her hip and black shorts underneath. She had a pouch on her right thigh and a smaller one on her left angle. To complete the look she had black ninja sandals and a small silver chain that carried a small swirl-like charm. She sighed again.

"Agrona, trying to bite someone really doesn't make a good first impression…" Sasuke whipped around to find a black and silver dog with a white face and chest trying to sneak up on him. Before he could react, the girl called it over. It turned its head and gave one last growl before retreating to the girl's side. She gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that…she's a little suspicious of strangers" He raised an eye brow. A little? Naruto pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Who are you and why do you have a crazy wolf as a pet?" She frowned and the she-wolf snarled at him.

"One, I don't think it is very proper to ask someone's name after attacking them and two, she is not crazy or my pet. She is as sane as you or I and is my companion" The wolf gave a fierce nod. Sakura paled.

"D-did that thing just nod…?" The wolf gave another growl and the girl's frown deepened.

"I told you before, she is extremely smart…or maybe I didn't tell you…oh well now you know. You should also know that she can understand everything we are saying" Sakura paled even more, Naruto lowered his hand and Kakashi and Sasuke, well, just stood there. Then Kakashi posed a question.

"How smart is she exactly?" The girl grinned.

"I'll show you..." she threw a kunai at the ground a couple of feet away from her.

"Oh dear, looks like I dropped my kunai. Could you get it for me?" Agrona obediently trotted over and picked it up with her mouth. But when she returned to her, the girl shook her head.

"Looks like I was mistaken. It wasn't mine. Could you give it to the tall man over there?" This time Agrona padded over to Kakashi, but more cautious and alert. She dropped it at his feet and backed away. The girl frowned.

"Now that was rude Ona. Please put it in the man's hand" Agrona made a noise that sounded like a sigh and picked it up again. She sat waiting for Kakashi to reclaim it. The girl shook her head.

"It is sort of difficult to return something if you don't take it…" Reluctantly, he put out his hand. Agrona gently placed it on his palm and quickly trotted back to the girl, who had her finger on her chin.

"I really don't know anything like her IQ or how smart she is compared to other wolves but I do know she has the smarts of about a 7 or 8 year old human. But that's just a guess…" she quickly added. Naruto and Sakura had their mouths hanging open, Sasuke's eyebrows were raised so high you couldn't see them and Kakashi…well Kakashi just stood there. Again.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly, trying to catch her off guard. She smiled.

"Now that's a piece of information that you really don't need to know" The masked ninja shook his head.

"On the contrary, I do need to know. How many teenagers walk around these woods with a wolf and sporting major injuries?" The three genin's heads whipped around to see if he was right. Unfortunately,he was.

She had major slashes down her back and her left shoulder seemed limp by her side. The trio hadn't remembered her ever using it. She favored her left leg, as her right ankle seemed to be an ugly shade of purple and blue. She also was sporting several burn marks on the right side of her stomach. She smiled, but this time her eyes seemed more tired and old.

"Very perceptive Kakashi, the Copy Ninja of Kohana. That is your name correct?"

"So you have heard of me?..."

"Yes…as I recall you seemed to be in most bingo books when I last checked…" He smiled under his mask.

"True true…but since you know my name, could you tell us yours?" he tried again. She cocked her head.

"Well since you want to know so badly, I guess it wouldn't hurt. My name is Naomie" He nodded.

"Right…and these are my students, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura" he said, pointing to each one in turn. He turned back to Naomie.

"Any last name?" she frowned slightly, her eyes narrowing.

"Your lucky I gave you my name at all…don't push it" He sighed.

"Fine…do you know where you are headed?"

"Yes…I was thinking of stopping by Kohana to pick up some things and then be on my way…but you won't let me do that, will you?" He smirked.

"No…some of those wounds are really serious, you should get them checked" She shook her head.

"I can fix them on my own-" she started stubbornly until Kakashi raised his hand.

"No, you are coming with us. That's final. You don't look like you could fight your way out of this anyway" he added, seeing her open her mouth to retaliate. She huffed.

"Fine…but I warn you that there are people after me…people who won't hesitate to kill if they find the way to me blocked" He started down the road.

"Well, you will have to tell us about it on the way then. I don't pick up stragglers for nothing you know…" She turned to Sakura.

"Is he always like that?" Sakura sighed.

"This is a good day for him. He's usually weirder…"

* * *

So that was it! They have met! Yes I know kinda boring but you will find out a little about Naomie's mysterious past in the next chp. Till next time…REVIEW! 

–poof-

(Automated voice) Dragon of the Water has now left the building. And this is not her saying this, its some random person…really!

Naruto: -sweatdrop- riiiiiiiiiight…………


	4. Getting to Know You

Thankx for everyone for all the reviews! Here's the next chp:

* * *

"Alright guys, we're staying here for the night" Kakashi announced. They had walked all day and it was around dusk. They had made good time, even with the addition to their party, and everyone was tired.

"Sasuke and Naruto, you gather the firewood. Sakura help me make camp." He said, giving orders. The two boys went off into the forest, already trying to outdo the other and Naomie gave him a look.

"What am I to do?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"You won't be doing anything for now. Or have you forgotten you're injured?" She frowned.

"I have not forgotten; I feel uncomfortable doing nothing, that's all" she said. She plopped down by the ring of circles that would hold the fire once they lit it and reached into her smaller ankle pouch. She took out another draw-string pouch from inside it. She opened it and started mumbling to herself.

"Lavender? No, wouldn't work well…I could use ginseng and eucalyptus, but I would need stimulant and I'm out of hibiscus…" Sakura came over, curious.

"What are you talking about?" Naomie looked up, snapping out of her trance.

"Oh…these are just plants and herbs I'm thinking of using…I'm out of hibiscus though, do you know if it grows around this area?" Sakura looked confused.

"Well, no not really…why?" Now it was Naomie's turn to look confused.

"For healing of course!"

"We could just heal it for you using a healing jutsu. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei knows some…" Naomie just shook her head.

"I believe that herbal medicine is better than using your chakra to heal. First, it wastes chakra and second, jutsus like that only heal a specific injury while one herbal medicine can heal a number of ailments. True, using jutsus is extremely fast but if you use herbs, sure it will take longer but you will get the same results, sometimes even better" Sakura only looked at her in awe.

"How do you know so much?" Naomie smiled.

"…a friend taught me" was all she said. Sakura gave her a look, then shrugged.

"Ok…" If she was going to say more they would never know because at that moment they heard an ear-piercing crack and a loud crash. Naomie's face paled. _'They've already come? It's too soon…I'm not ready to fight them again!' _Kakashi noticed her reaction.

"I assume you know what this is about?" Naomie bit her lip.

"I hope not…Ona sniff the other boys out. They better not have hurt them…"

"Whose 'they'?" Naomie sighed.

"You will find out soon enough…"

* * *

"Stupid bastard stop moving!" Naruto cried out as once again their assailant disposed of his clones yet again.

"Stop doing that idiot! You're wasting chakra!" Sasuke shouted at him. Naruto clenched a fist.

"Well then what the hell am I supposed to do? You could jump in any time now!" Sasuke expression darkened. That was just it; he didn't know what to do. He had been trying to use his sharingan to detect a weakness but so far he hadn't found any and his bloodline was using too much chakra. Then he felt a familiar chakra presence behind him. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. _'Now they show up…' _The man in front of them frowned.

"Why the hell are you smiling? Your little friends can't help you now" and he threw shurikan at him. There was a blur of blue, and standing in front of him was Naomie, the shurikan on the ground and a kunai in her hand.

"Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm jutsu!" she shouted, making four quick hand signs. Thousands of ice needles shaped like small swallows sped at him. He managed to dodge most of them but was unable to dodge about a dozen, which embedded themselves into his right arm. Instead of becoming angry, he _laughed_.

"Why, you actually hit me that time brat. I do believe you are getting better" She smirked.

"I guess so. I assume you are here for me?" He shrugged.

"Who else would I be after? Besides, I said you were getting better, not that you really improved…" She smirked again.

"Oh really? Then you may want to re-evaluate…" She shot off towards him, then jumped over his head, shouting "ICE PRISON JUTSU!" Ice crystals shot out of her hand and trapped him in an ice prison. She filled her fist with extra chakra and then let gravity take hold and she punched the prison, making it shatter into millions of ice shards. When the smoke cleared, she was crouching in a decent sized crater, eyes searching her surroundings frantically.

"Temporary Paralysis jutsu!" Naomie suddenly froze, unable to move. The attacker then appeared next to her and smirked.

"You've improved, I'll give you that…but not enough it seems. All that running away and hiding like a coward for noth-" he was cut off as Agrona seemingly appeared out of no where and tackled him, teeth bared. Kakashi then ran to her and picked her up, carrying her towards Naruto and Sasuke. The affects of the jutsu seemed to be wearing off by then and Naomie wiggled out of Kakashi's grasp and fell onto the floor gasping.

"Ona…come here girl…" she called out weakly. Agrona quickly obeyed and ran to her side. The man stood up, with about a dozen extra bite marks. His eyes were murderous.

"Just give me the brat and the mutt and I'll leave you alone. For now" Kakashi took a defensive position in front of his students and Naomie.

"I'm sorry to say that your offer isn't really valid. For some strange reason I don't trust anyone from the sound" Team 7 looked around their sensei to see that he had a sound headband around his leg. The man made a guttural sound in his throat.

"hn…guess I won't be taking you today brat, you got off lucky. But don't get used to it" He made a hand sign, then said:

"Body flicker jutsu" and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi looked over to Naomie, who had fainted sometime while the man was talking. He shook his head.

"You have a lot of explaining to do…"

* * *

-Hours later-

Naomie shot up, her face covered with cold sweat and her hands trembling. She looked around and saw she was at the campsite with the genins and that copy ninja. Kakashi's head perked up as she regained her breath.

"So you are finally awake?" She nodded, realizing it was only him. Silence hung in the air as she tried to think of something to say. Kakashi was the one who spoke first though.

"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?" she bit her lip and clutched at the blanket that had been laid over her.

"That man…you mean him right?"

"Well that's one topic I think we should go over"

"…his name is Kyojin. He's an assassin from the sound"

"I sort of gathered that. What I want to know is why he was after you."

"…"

"Not talking huh? Well I guess you would have to tell the ANBU when we get back to the village" she shook her head.

"It's not that…I just don't want to say it twice"

"…why are they after you?" She brought her knees to her chin.

"…they want something inside of me…something powerful"

"A demon?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes. Do you have a home?"

"…I did once…with my grandmother" The tears had started to fall as she recalled the small family she had lost.

"What happened to her?"

"she…s-she, s-she was k-killed by him" The gates that had held back the tears for so long broke and flooded a dry desert that hadn't seen rain in six years. Kakashi was silent as she continued.

"t-they were looking f-for me…I w-was living with h-her and she t-tried to protect m-me…they k-killed her…_he_ killed her" She wiped away the tears with the palm of her hand and took deep calming breaths.

"I hate him" she spat out, her face filled with hate and anguish. "I will kill him if it's the last thing I do" Kakashi had a curious look in his eye.

"…an avenger huh? That's a hard path to follow…"

"But one I intend to walk" He saw the hard glint in her eye, the look of someone who had seen too much in her young years. It reminded him of so many people back home, including two of his own pupils.

"So it seems…"

* * *

So that's it! Sorry it took so long but I was really lazy over the vaca. He he he…remember to press the blue button! 


	5. Morning Tea

**Thankx so much for the reviews! I really luv ya all!**

**13ShadowKnight** – No it is still not working but I am trying here! And are you sure that is grape juice?

**TragicDespair** – Thankx and here's the next chp for ya!

**Sugar high water uma** - - Your welcome! Here's the next chp for ya!

**Pinkwitch1** – um…I updated?

**RaineJoybringer** – ah lazybutt! And I'll try!

**GuardianAngel21** – so yours is working? –grumble- wish mine was…oh and he won't find out for a while…or maybe not. You will just have to wait and see! I love being evil!

* * *

Morning Tea

Naruto woke up to find Naomie had already started a fire and was boiling liquid over it. Naomie turned to him and smiled warmly.

"I see you're up sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?" Naruto nodded, bounded over to her and sat down next to her.

"What cha makin'?" he asked, peering into the black pot that held the bubbling water. It smelled different. She just smiled again, took something out of a small pouch in her hand and sprinkled it into the pot.

"I'm making tea silly. Want some?" Naruto made a face.

"No way! It's almost as bad as coffee!" Naomie laughed.

"It's ok, you don't look like a tea drinker anyway. What do you eat then?" At this one simple question Naruto's whole face lit up.

"RAMEN! I love ramen! It's the best! I like comparing different types of ramen and I like the ramen Iruka-sensei buys for me. I hate the three minutes it takes for the water to boil though" He said, and frowned at the thought. Naomie laughed again.

"I like ramen too. My favorite is the rice and chicken" ((A/N don't know if that is a flavor but now it is)) Naruto gave her one of his goofy grins and was about to go into the finer points of ramen but was interrupted by a very cranky Sakura.

"Naruto, stop talking about ramen! You'll bore the poor girl to death" Naruto pouted but Naomie just shook her head.

"It wasn't bothering me. Ramen is one of my favorite foods too so I really don't mind. It's not every day you meet an expert on it!" Naruto gave her a grateful grin.

"What are you doing now moron?" Sasuke stepped out from behind a tree. Naruto glared at him.

"I wasn't doing anything stupid if that's what you mean. I was talking to Naomie" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Does she want to talk to you?" Naruto scowled and was about to retaliate but Naomie beat him to it.

"Actually yes I do, I was enjoying his company. Why would you think I wouldn't?" Sasuke looked slightly startled by her response but quickly settled back into his cool demeanor.

"Hn. I'm going for a walk"

"Oh! Let me come wi-"

"No"

"But why not!" Sasuke ignored her and walked into the forest. Sakura sighed and Naomie raised an eyebrow.

"What do you see in that guy?" Sakura's eyes turned into hearts.

"OMG Sasuke is just so cool and smart and strong and hot!" Naomie sat there unblinkingly.

"And?"

"What do you mean 'and'?"

"That's it? Not much of a guy…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! Sasuke is so cool!" Naruto pouted.

"What's he got that I don't?"

"Lots of things"

"Like what?"

"Like smarts"

"HEY!"

"I don't think he's that smart" Sakura and Naruto turned to Naomie; they hadforgottenshe was there. She just shrugged.

"I mean really. I've seen better guys than him"

"Who?"

"People"

"Well that's specific" Naomie grinned cheekily.

"Yep!" Sakura frowned.

"I'm going to go look for Sasuke" She turned on her heel and walked in the direction Sasuke had left. Naomie glanced at Naruto to find his eyes downcast.

"You like her, don't you?" Naruto looked up startled.

"No I don't!" He quickly crumbled under Naomie's knowing look and sighed.

"Yea I do. But I mean she likes Sasuke and hates me! Every time I say something she hits me on the head and yells at me. She just thinks I'm weird"

"I don't" Naruto looked up.

"You don't?"

"Of course not! Sure you are loud, but so am I sometimes. She's just blind that's all. If she cant see the person inside of you then she doesn't deserve you. Besides, there are other fish in the sea, am I right?" Naruto smiled weakly.

"Right" A mischievous glint was now in the girl's blue eyes.

"What do you say we play a little prank on Sakura's precious 'Sasuke'?" she suggested. Naruto smiled a foxy grin.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

While the two pranksters were scheming up a storm, Sasuke was in the forest walking alone. He stopped by a certain tree and sighed.

"Sensei, I have something to ask you" Kakashi, who had been in the tree, jumped down slightly puzzled. Was this _the_ Sasuke he knew asking a question?

"Shoot"

"What do you make of Naomie?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke allowed a little of his annoyance to show through.

"I mean, is she safe?"

"What do you think?" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"If I knew for sure I wouldn't be asking you"

"No one knows for sure yet. I myself have a hunch"

"And that would be…?"

"We can trust her for now"

"…"

"Why so curious?"

"Do you want to be killed in your sleep or on the road?"

"Not particularly"

"Neither do I"

"What, you think that she can sneak up on someone like you?" Kakashi asked, letting the sarcasm of the comment show through.

"No"

"Then what were you saying?"

"Exactly what I said"

"That could mean a lot of things"

"Hn" Kakashi smiled under his mask. He walked over and ruffled the boy's hair knowing it would annoy him. He was not disappointed; the look on Sasuke's face showed he was clearly angry. Kakashi's visible eye curved upin amusement.

"Come on. Lets get back to camp and pack up. If we don't get to the village soon I think Sakura will Naruto permanent brain damage"

* * *

Sorry, I know this is slow but school really sucks. I'll do the next chp over the weekend so I can make it bigger. O and I was really lazy last chp to do the jutsu's and stuff so I will do it here.

**Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm Jutsu** - The user launches a bunch of ice needles that are in the shape of mini-swallows. These needles can change direction in the air.

**Ice Prison Jutsu - **The user creates a series of ice crystals which home in on the opponent and trap him in ice. Unlike Suirō no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique), no further action seems to be required to maintain the prison once the victim is caught. This jutsu may also be used defensively, as a wall of ice.

_Kyojin_ – means 'assassin's dagger'

So that's it! Remember to leave a review!


	6. The Perfect Prank

**Dragon**: He-llo peoples! –ducks tomato- Now I know I haven't been here for a while…or updated…or mentioned I was still alive but I have a new chapter! -sidesteps kunai- -points finger- now there's no need to get violent…-sees giant fireball aimed for my head- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DUCK AND COVER DIVE DIVE DIVE! –dives- Now I have a very good excu…I mean _explanation_ for being so lazy…

**Random Angry Reviewers/People**: We don't care!

**Dragon**: -.-' I didn't think so…

* * *

**I lay me down tonight**

**Much further down**

**Watch stars go out tonight**

**On sinking ground…**

"Has anyone seen Agrona?" Surprised heads turned to face slightly worried, bright blue eyes. Naomie shrugged, letting the moment pass.

"I just haven't seen her since just before you guys came back" she explained, glancing over at the dark-haired boy and his sensei. Kakashi regarded her silently with one eye.

"Do you think she's ok?" Even Sakura was showing concern, though Naomie was pretty sure she still thought Agrona was a freak of nature. Which she was in a way…but that wasn't the point. Naomie shook her head, as if to will away the thought.

"I'm sure she's fine, but she hasn't really grasped the concept of time yet…" she sighed. "Whatever, I'm going to look for her" She looked around, "Any volunteers?" Naruto immediately raised his hand from his spot by the tent. She smiled.

"Alrighty then, we'll be back in a few!" She jumped up to settle on a branch of a tree surrounding the clearing, only to kick off into the forest a moment later. Naruto scrambled after her, shouting complaints.

"Naomie! No fair, wait up!" Sakura shook her head and packed the last of the things into her travel bag while Sasuke just gave a 'hn'. Kakashi looked in the direction they ran off in before taking out a brightly colored orange book and poofing to a nearby tree.

'_They're up to something…'

* * *

_

"I think Kakashi suspects that we're up to something" Naruto looked at Naomie with questioning blue eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Naomie shrugged before reaching up, grabbing hold of a branch and swinging until she crouched cat-like on it. Naruto turned around and skid to a stop before jogging over to stand underneath Naomie.

"And we stopped, why?" Instead of answering, Naomie slipped a hand into larger leg pouch and pulled a small wooden whistle carved into the shape of a wolf head. She brought it to her lips to produce a sound similar to someone trying to whistle but not quite succeeding. She blew until she ran out of breath and then returned it to her leg pouch. Naruto opened his mouth with a question but she held up a hand and answered "Wait" He pouted and consented to do just that…for a little while anyway. Naomie trained her eyes unblinkingly in front of her until a sound was heard in the bushes. Naruto's head flickered to the sound and he immediately reached for his kunai pouch. Naomie only smirked and jumped down in front of Naruto.

"About time you got here. You have the stuff?" A resounding bark came from the bushes and Agrona stepped out from the brush with a pouch clamped in her mouth. Naruto looked between the girl and wolf for a minute before asking:

"What stuff?" Naomie looked over at Naruto with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What, you thought we were only going to stick with one kind of ammo?" Naruto's face slowly went from confusion to realization and sarcastic evilness. Naomie took the pouch from Agrona and opened it, a look of puzzlement on her face. She reached in and pulled out a feather.

"You got these too?" she asked, directing it to Agrona. Agrona nodded and barked, pleased with herself. Naomie's eyes widened in understanding and she patted Agrona on the head with a cheerful expression on her face.

"That's my girl, I taught you well" Naruto just looked at them with an exasperated look and a sweatdrop rolled down the back of his head.

"You guys are sarcastic, evil people…" Naomie looked up and grinned insanely.

"We know!"

* * *

"Where are they?" The Uchiha was starting to get annoyed. At this rate they were never going to make it to Kohana before the afternoon. He wanted to get some training in before dusk. Naruto was bad enough, but now there was this mystery girl that Kakashi wouldn't do anything about and she was just as bad as Naruto. He sighed inwardly. _'How did I get stuck with these people?'_

"Ona, you better not be doing what I think your doing!" He looked behind him to the source of the voice, but instead found the she-wolf crouched behind him ready to pounce. His hand unconsciously whipped to his kunai pouch as he prepared to defend himself when a shurikan sliced through the air an inch from his hand. He looked up to the blonde and brunette standing near the edge of the clearing. He quickly identified the look on the girl's face as extremely ticked off.

"Now I know she doesn't have the best manners but that does not mean you can take a kunai out on her" She patted her thigh, a signal he supposed, and Agrona gave him one last glare before she trotted over to her mistress's side. Sasuke just looked away and 'humphed' before turning around and slinging a travel pack over his shoulder.

"Come on. You're late and we need to move" He started walking towards his sensei and his teammate. Naomie blew up in aggravation, causing a piece of hair to fly up with it.

"Talk about anti-social…"

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Yea really, we've been walking for a while now. And I really want to see what Kohana looks like"

"No we are not there yet. And it's only been a little over an hour. Why, can you not handle it?"

"Are you implying something Uchiha?"

"If you can't see that then you're as much of a loser as Naruto"

"What? She insults you and it suddenly turns to me! Bastard!"

"Dead last"

"Don't call me that!"

"Will you all just shut up? It's _really _getting annoying…" Three looks of indifference, frustration and anger ((A/N you can guess which is which)) focused themselves on a look of annoyance directed from the pink haired girl before averting their gazes and pouting in silence. Well, two of them anyway. Naomie fumed silently. _'She must be really pissed if she told off Sasuke…'_ A small smirk started to form on her face. _'Wonder what she'll think of him after his little incident…now THAT will be good'_ She yawned loudly and scratched the back of her head. Naruto picked up the movement and gave the slightest of nods before a loud 'poof' was heard from both of them and they disappeared in smoke. Onyx and emerald eyes whipped around until they were staring at the place where their two companions were. Panicked, Sakura turned to her sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, they! They're gone!" The said person turned his head to the right then back to where Sakura was sending shocked glances. A faint call was then heard, but the only one who made it out was Kakashi:

"Vine Entanglement Jutsu!" Vines shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Sasuke's ankles before clamping on tightly, trapping him to the ground. Kakashi's visible eye widened.

'_What do they think they are doing?'_ Well, he was going to find out…

Two flashes appeared over Sasuke's head and two splashes of purple and orange crashed down on him, drenching him in color. Another shout was heard, and this time everyone heard it.

"Wind Release: Gust Hand jutsu!" As the jutsu had suggested, a gust of wind blew around the sensei and his students. With it surprisingly, were feathers from all kinds of birds found around the forest and…the seeds of dandelions? Despite the situation, a sweatdrop rolled down the back of Kakashi's head.

'_Are they even _thinking_?'_ The lightweight objects swirled around the shocked and hugely confused Uchiha, sticking to him as if he were made of krazy glue. When the wind slowed down and finally ceased, Sakura lowered her arms from their defensive position to receive the biggest shock of her life.

Sasuke, her crush, teammate and obsession in life, was now a multicolored chicken.

And she knew _exactly_ who to maim… ((A/N notice that's _maim_ not _blame_…))

"NARUTO! NAOMIE!" A smear of orange came from the left, and a blur of blue came from the right to stand on either side of her. They both wore identical pairs of mischievous and extremely amused grins and twin pairs of delighted cerulean blue eyes focused on her slowly reddening face.

"You called?" They chorused, much to Sakura's surprise. She didn't answer; actually she had expected to hunt them down all over the Fire country in order to teach them a proper lesson, not have them willingly come and knock on the hell's door. Before she could reorganize her scrambled thoughts, Naomie snapped her fingers.

"I almost forgot the finale!" She held up a hand a nanosecond before a water bottle came flying over her head into her outstretched palm. She smiled at her partner in crime before walking over to Sasuke and stopping a couple feet away in front and to the side. Her eyes swept back and forth along the ground in front of him before settling on a spot. She walked over and uncapped the bottle and unceremoniously poured it on the ground, making a small man-made mud puddle. She then strolled over to Naruto's side with a grin that, if possible, was even bigger than before. With a dramatic sigh she brought her hands up and glanced over at the sensei and his female pupil.

"It was an interesting story how we thought this up, but since Ona really wanted to help out…" She brought her hands together in a canceling hand sign and the vines securing Sasuke to the ground loosened and slipped back to their earthy confines. Before the dark-haired boy could even think about reacting, furry paws slammed onto his back, forcing him down to the ground and the exact spot where the mud was…

_SPLAT_

And that was when he executed the most perfect face plant ever performed with Agrona on his back, panting happily. At this point the two terrors had totally lost it and were laughing hysterically. Through her giggles, Naomie managed to call Agrona over, who happily obliged and sat her rump down next to her mistress, her tail the world's fastest dust broom. Slowly, as if it pained him, Sasuke lifted himself out of the mud to a standing position and it was then that the label for the genius prank had to be changed.

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't just a multicolored chicken; he was a multicolored chicken, plus a mud mask.

And his face was as close to the title 'murderous' as Naomie had ever seen it. Which was very close…

She leaned over to her blonde companion and whispered one thing:

"I'm gunna go out on a limb here, but I'm guessing that now would be a _really _good time to run…" And so the two ninjas and the she wolf did, with the royally pissed off Sasuke right behind them and the concerned and still utterly shocked Sakura after him. Only Kakashi stood there, with more sweatdrops popping up on the back of his head then when Gai had challenged him to a drinking contest.

'_I just hope they can run really, _really_ fast…'

* * *

_

**Dragon**: -sigh- well seeing that I sorta owe you guys something for my taking off and skimping on my stories, I've decided to give you guys a little something extra. If two of you readers can guess which song and by whom that the four lines in the beginning of the chapter came from, I'll give you guys an extra chapter explaining how the troublesome twosome formulated the genius plan, designed it so that it worked on the road, and add in a couple of extra hints for chapters to come. There won't be a lot though, and you guys will have to figure out what they are hinting to, but a hint's a hint. You guys happy now?

**Reviewers/Random People**: No

**Taeka (My snow leopard deamen)**: Would you really expect them to be?

**Dragon**: -.-' not really

**Reviewers/Random People**: WE WANT MORE! WE WANT MORE! –dog pile Dragon-

**Dragon**: T.T ah my spleen…

**Taeka**: -.-' While we take her to the ER, read & review and don't forget to guess the song for the extra chapter! –looks over to dog pile where only Dragon's hand is poking out trying to grasp empty air-

**Dragon**: -choking- can't breath…need oxygen...oxygen good…right about now…

**Taeka**: -sweatdrop- you also need a brain but we haven't succeeded with obtaining that now have we?

**Dragon**: you…suck...

**Taeka**: yea love ya too…alright everyone off!

**Reviewers/Random People**: -become very big and scary- NO! WE'RE NOT DONE TORTURING HER!

**Taeka**: -small chibi form- O.O ok then…


End file.
